Decisions, decisions
by HaleyCkitten
Summary: My summary or Fox making Krystal leave the team... I can't reveal the details but the suprises are endless! :D
1. Foolish Concern

**Decisions… decisions…**

**Chapter: 1 Foolish Concern**

Krystal walked into Fox's bedroom and sat beside him on his bed.

"You wanted to see me Fox?" He looked depressed and pale… and his eyes were full of tears.

"Fox?"

"Krystal… your contract with Star Fox is terminated. As of now, you must leave Star Fox."

Krystal's face went pale as well and she stood up, backing away from Fox.

"Fox…you want me to leave?"

"It's too dangerous here. You could be killed."

Krystal looked out of his window. "Star Fox is all I have... You're all I have."

Fox gulped, this was harder than he thought it would be.

"Don't you love me anymore Fox?" That did it. His heart squeezed and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I do love you Krystal, but Star Fox is too dangerous… We…"

"NO!"

Fox looked up at her surprised. She was furious and crying.

"I'm not going to wonder the galaxy alone just waiting for news that the Great Fox McClould has died! If I leave Star Fox…" She sobbed.

"I leave you."

He looked down at the floor and his tears fell down to the floor.

"So be it."

Krystal ran from his room and packed everything in her dresser as fast as see could, and knocked what happened to be on the top of her dresser in to the bag and closed it. She ran to her arwing and threw her bag into it, and fled The Great Fox… without good-bye.

**I don't own Star Fox... bla bla bla. Put I do own Josie, Kim, Nikki, Dixie, and Justin. MINE! :P XD**


	2. Evil

Chapter: 2 Evil

**Chapter: 2 Evil**

She flew from the Great Fox in a random direction… not knowing where to go or what to do. She was still crying after a while when she saw she was nearing where her home planet was destroyed, and flipped the arwing around, sobbing. She set a course for Aquas.

"Maybe I'll find something to do there…" She whispered. "What the?!"

--

Fox sat in his room… trying to make since of what he'd done. He heard something in the living room and walked out of his room and into the hall to see that there was someone trying to contact him.

"Please be Krystal!"

He ran over and pressed accept only to see a dark figure appear on the screen.

"You fool!"

"Who are you?" Fox asked the figure.

"I am the one who destroyed Centiria… and killed Krystal's loved ones… and I'm going to finish what I started!"

"Krystal isn't here!" He said to the figure. "And when you come I'll kill you myself!"

"I'm not coming there!" The figure chuckled. "I know you just forced her to flee the team!"

"What!"

You could here the smirk in his voice. "Yes Fox McClould, I've been waiting for you to do this for some time… I knew you'd fear for her safety. But you didn't know… she was only safe with you!"

Fox backed away. His heart started to pound, he started to sweat and his breathing got heavy. "Krystal..."

"That's right! You've got the best seat in the house to watch your love finally die!" He chuckled. "Oh, and here she is now!" The figure disappeared and an outer view of his arwing appeared. An arwing flew by it.

"Krystal!"

The arwing started in pursuit of Krystal, avoiding asteroids. You could hear the figures laughter.

"NOOO!!" KRYSTAL!!"

**Sorry the Chapters aren't as long as they should be... i wrote like all 7 chapters in an hour when i was supposed to be sleep. ; Please comment!**


	3. Nothing but Sorrow

Chapter: 3 Nothing but Sorrow

**Chapter: 3 Nothing but Sorrow**

Krystal flew into an asteroid field in the direction of Aquas. "I knew I'd get hurt." She said to herself. She noticed an arwing fly out from behind an asteroid and follow her.

"O.k. are you good or bad?" She said staying out of his firing range. He started to speed up and his lasers appeared.

"Bad I guess."

She sped up and started to flip and roll around the asteroids, trying to loose the arwing behind her.

"Come on!" She said screaming as he got closer.

--

"Krystal!" Fox yelled as he watched the screen get closer to the arwing. "Please NO!" Krystal was dodging and rolling but the figure kept getting closer and closer. "NOOOO!" He screamed, sobbing. "What have I done?!"

--

"He's got a lock on me!" Krystal screamed to herself. He came closer… but the asteroids had her trapped. She threw her fist on the communication button and tried to contact Fox. He appeared on her screen.

"I'm defenseless! He has me!"

"Krystal!"

Bang! A direct hit.


	4. New People

Chapter: 4 New people

**Chapter: 4 New people**

Fox saw Krystal disappear from his screen as he watched her arwing fall and crumble to pieces. "NOOOOO!" "PLEASE GOD NO!!" He fell into his knees and sobbed. "I killed her… I killed her!" The screen went black.

Kim sat on her hospital bed in Aquas, trying to remember what had happened to her. "Stupid amnesia!" Josie walked in and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Kim… you o.k.?"

"Yes Josie… same as always I guess." Josie was a pure black puppy dog who had come to visit Kim everyday since she woke from her comma. The doctor's told her she had been badly injured but had mostly healed during the comma, though she was still sore.

"Any luck remembering anything?"

"Nope."

Kim looked out the window trying SO hard to remember the accident. Her head started to throb and she gave up. Dixie the nurse walked on Kim's open door and walked in to hand Kim her pills and lunch.

"Any luck remembering?"

"Nope."

She was a kind nurse, a green bird, with blue eyes. "Well I'm supposed to ask you questions so just tell me what you remember."

"O.k. I'll try."

"How old are you?"

"Ummm… young?"

"Oh, o.k., what do you want us to call you?"

"Kim I guess."

"Married?"

Kim looked at her hand and saw a small ring… but not a wedding band. Her head throbbed again. "Ummm no I'm sure of that."

"Kids?"

"…No"

"Family?"

Kim thought for a moment "I think… wait I… oh,"

Dixie smiled. "It's o.k., we'll try again once you remember a bit more."

Kim nodded. "Thank you."

Dixie smiled. 'Maybe tomorrow…'

"What?" Kim asked Dixie.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, o.k. bye Dixie, thanks again!"

"Anytime."

Dixie walked out of the room and Kim sighed. Josie looked over at her.

"When they release you from here… you can come stay at my house! My momma wants to meet you!"

"I'd love to meet your mom… but I couldn't stay in your house…"

"Think about it, please!"

Kim smiled. "O.k."

"I've got to go, bye Kim!"

"Bye Josie." She watched the pup go and took a deep breath, she picked up the shirt she'd brought with her and looked again at the tag. "KIM." She read. Something nagged in her mind, but she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

--

Fox lay on his bed… looking out his window; as he had been for three day's strait with no sleep. He barely ate… he forced himself to eat and drink just enough. He slept when made to by a sleeping pill. Falco walked in to comfort his friend.

"Come on Fox, get up! Let's go to Corneria or something and get out of here…" Fox didn't move. Falco was clearly out of his element. "Ummmmm…man Fox she's probably not dead…"

"They found her arwing with her possessions fried and destroyed… and her blood everywhere, she's dead. I killed her."

"No you…"

"Leave Falco."

Falco nodded and left Fox, not knowing what else to do.

--

Kim sat outside of Josie's home watching her play in their yard. Josie's mother was sitting beside her.

"You can stay as long as you like… Josie adores you!"

"Thank you."

"Usually she won't come near cats… but I've never seen her so happy." Kim smiled.

"You look a little different… what type of cat are you?" Kim shrugged and continued watching Josie.

Josie's mother, Nikki, was a black dog with patches of white fur on her arms and legs. She looked over her glasses and smiled at Kim.

"Please come inside and have some tea with me… I need some company until Josie's father gets home. Josie with be wanting something to drink in a minute or two." Kim nodded and stood. She walked into the living room and started to walk to the kitchen when Nikki stopped her.

"I'll get it dear, please sit." Nikki said gesturing for her to sit down. Kim smiled

"Thank you." And sat on the sofa. She sat thinking while Nikki fixed them all some tea, when she returned, she handed Kim one of the three cups. Kim smiled gratefully before sipping it. Nikki studied her for a moment.

"I must say… I've never seen a purple cat before." Kim smiled

"I wish I could remember… but I'm…"

"Hey!"

Josie said coming in taking the cup of tea her mom had fixed her.

"Thanks mom!" She said sitting by Krystal, breathing deeply and wiping her forehead to get rid of the beads of sweat that had appeared on her, it was starting to get dark by now and Kim was getting sleepy.

"Why don't we turn in for the night?" Nikki said to them.

"I don't want to sleep, thank you." Kim said.

Nikki looked puzzled. "But you look so tired…"

"I am tired… but I have the same dream over and over. It's black, I feel something wet, crashing sounds and loud noises… then nothing."

Nikki nodded "I see… but you can't stop that from resting" Kim nodded.

--

"Why'd you drag me away from my room?"

Fox mumbled to Peppy as they approached a nearby planet. They were in Peppy's arwing, Fox was in the back. Peppy was driving the arwing and sighed.

"I had to force you in here Fox! You can't stay in that room forever!"

"I could if you'd leave me be! You don't even have your glasses!"

Peppy squinted at the planet they approached. "I'll have to buy more here."

The landing was pretty bumpy considering there was a half-blind rabbit driving… but they landed none the less. They stepped out and walked through the crowds towards the nearby stores. Fox stood at the outside of the building Peppy had entered while Peppy tried to find an employee to help him. Fox sighed and looked around, everyone looked so happy…Fox could never be happy again. He closed his eyes and thought of Krystal… her smile, her laugh, her kiss…"

"Yea you'd better run!"

_Krystal?! _Fox's eyes flew open and he frantically searched the crowd.

"KRYSTAL!" He looked to the left and saw a patch of blue fur disappear. He ran to follow it, but lost it in the crowd. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"


	5. Something's missing

Chapter: 5 Something's missing…

**Chapter: 5 Something's missing…**

Kim walked in the door of her temporary home laughing with, Josie, Josie's father (Justin) and Nikki. Justin was a pure black dog. Kim had on her blue shirt and jeans with a cap Nikki had bought her on her head.

"Hey before I meet up with ya'll this morning… I saw this crazy Fox! Screaming… what was it? Krystal?"

Kim stood up to walk up stairs when her head throbbed. She swayed. _I'm so dizzy… I can't…_ Her throbbing head was too much to bear and the floor came up to meet her.

--

"Why'd you want to stay the night here Fox?" Peppy asked as they checked into a hotel. "Please just trust me." Fox answered. Peppy looked at him and nodded. "As long as you're not in your room." Fox's heart suddenly started to beat faster; he took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm losing my mind…"

--

Kim woke up with a headache the next morning… Josie was sitting next to her bed and smiled when Kim opened her eyes.

"You're awake!"

"What happened?"

"You kinda fainted."

"Why?" Josie shrugged.

"Momma told me to bring up your things that the hospital sent to you." She said pointing to a stack in a nearby chair.

"Can I see them?" Josie nodded and brought them over to her. There were many t-shirts of green, purple, red and blue … some jeans and I funky pair of pants. Kim giggled at them.

"These are funky!" She picked up the bottle of perfume and smelled it; then picked up the last thing.

"Oh, is this an emerald?" Josie shrugged. It sparkled and something flashed in Kim's eyes. "Daddy?"

--

Fox and Peppy went looking around town the next day trying to find something to do.

"Fox… we've been walking forever… I'm getting to old for this." Peppy panted.

"Oh." Fox stopped at a nearby bench. "Sorry Peppy."

"Why the… LONG walk Fox?"

"I…" He stopped when he saw a blue and white tail disappear from sight. He ran towards it as fast as he could, his heart racing. He followed it until it stopped. It was a girl with blue fur! He ran over and spun her around.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox hugged her and cried. He pulled back and looked at her, she looked confused. "Krystal it's me!"

--

Kim looked at the stranger that was hugging her. Josie came up behind her.

"Who's that Kim?" Kim was looking at the fox.

"Krystal it's me!"

"Krystal…" She repeated. Peppy came running up from behind Fox panting.

"Why in the…" He stopped dead and took a deep breath. He put his hand on his mouth.

"Krystal?!" Kim looked back to the fox.

"Do I now you from somewhere?…" The Fox went white. Josie spoke up.

"This is my friend Kim… she has amnesia!" Fox stopped and looked at her.

"Krys it's me! Fox McClould! We're in love remember? Star Fox?" He was crying.

"Come on Krystal…" Kim looked in his eyes.

"Fox…" she repeated. She stepped away from him tapping her temple. "I… I…I can't…" She started to cry and massage her temples.

"Krystal, my love." He stepped forward and took her hands again. She looked into his eyes and…

Then see was in her new purple battle suit,

Then she was hanging out with the Star Fox team and Katt,

Then see was kissing Fox, then she was crying and being shot down…

She cried and screamed

"I' remember! God I remember! I'm Krystal!" She screamed and threw herself into Fox's arms.

"Fox…" She whispered. Then she kissed him as passionately as she possibly could before falling unconscious.


	6. Just the way it should be

Chapter: 6 Just the way it should be

**Chapter: 6 Just the way it should be**

Krystal sat up in her hospital bed once again on Aquas. But this time she was surrounded by her Star Fox team mates and friends.

"O.k. someone please explain what happened!" Dixie stepped in.

"I've got a piece of the puzzle." She said smiling. "I discovered a flight engineer found you on an asteroid after he heard your crash… he didn't tell us that at first because that area was forbidden. He brought a few of you possessions to. He brought you here. The doctor said you were burnt and really banged up… but I wasn't your nurse until after your long comma."

"COMMA!" Fox cried.

Josie stepped in "I guess I accidentally made you think your name was Kim… cause I saw it on that shirt tag… sorry."

Krystal picked up the shirt. "Hey that's mine!" Katt said snatching it.

"Of course! K-I-M! Katt Isabel Monroe!"

"Yea, duh! My initials." Katt said. Falco chuckled. "Shut it birdie!" Katt said.

Nikki came walking through the door. Krystal looked at her. "Nikki! You've got contacts!"

"Yes I finally got rid of those crappy glasses and…" She stopped and looked at Krystal. "Oh my dear… I'm sorry; my glasses were so horrible… I thought you were purple! You're not a cat, you're a fox!"

Krystal smiled. "I'm part cat."

"The arwing crash… that explains my dreams!"

"She's back!" Cried Katt hugging Krystal. Everyone joined in, taking turns hugging Krystal. When it came Fox's turn, he asked Dixie to clear the room. She smiled.

"O.k. But only for five minutes… we want to see her to! She's has so many friends here!"

After everyone had left except Fox and Krystal, he walked over and held her close.

"Krystal… Oh my God I thought I'd lost you… this was all my fault! I'm such a fool! I should have never made you leave! I was selfish and stupid! He pulled back. He and Krystal both had tears in their eyes. "Please come back to me my love, and to the team…" Krystal sobbed and kissed Fox gently.

"I will." Fox kissed her again and pulled back to take a deep breath.

"Krystal… as soon as we're ready… would you be Ms. Krystal McClould?" Krystal put her hands over her mouth and cried.

"Yes Fox! Yes!" She screamed before kissing him again.


End file.
